Purple Mutineer
"Pizza, Sir? You want Pizza? - The Purple Mutineer talking about the Ski Hill The Purple Mutineer is a supporting character in the Club Penguin Shutdown series. Background Biography The Purple Mutineer was a member of the Purple Republic. When the Tuba Gang Leader became the new leader after killing their leader, he and his allies were forced to work for him until The Alliance where the Tuba Gang Leader and The Strangers Leader agreed to work together to take out Lil Jeffy. Hearing this, he and Puck agreed to join Lil_Jeffy and told the others. In The Consequences, he ended up being the only survivor of the Mutineers. Even feeling guilty when he witness Puck's death. This caused a grudge for him against the Tuba Gang Leader. In The Plan, Floppy Purple Penguin who Purple Mutineer believed to be Puck showed him the message to the Ski Hill. To which he agreed to go to. He also seems to fear The Cannibal. In The Passage he seems to be scared of The Gang Leaders and was stressed hearing the generator from the Arcade. In The Leaders, it appears like many other penguins, Purple Mutineer expects Lil_Jeffy to be a expert killer and believes he can take on The Gang Leaders, to which he somehow did. In The Chase, He argued with the two Survivor Man and Survivor Girl about ditching Scavenger. He then warned Lil_Jefft and Floppy Purple Penguin about it being flooded but didn't have the chance due to the Tuba Gang Leader coming. When he got to the forest, he was the one who got to see the most of the Hybrid Sea Monster other than Lil_Jeffy and the Tuba Gang Leader. He told Lil_Jeffy to meet him and the others at Ski Hill. In The Reunion the other Purple Republic Survivors told him that he was the mutineer and because his fault the Purple Republic now is gone. Appearance The Purple Mutineer follows the same appearance as the rest of the members of the Purple Republic. He is purple penguin that wears a mine helmet. Personality The Purple Mutineer seems to be a loyal penguin to those that he likes, admires or follows. Relationships Lil Jeffy At the first moment he admired Lil_Jeffy because to him, he was a great leader. He seems to know that staying with Lil_Jeffy is dangerous. However, he stood with him instead of leaving him because he didn't have a place to go. Tuba Gang Leader The Tuba Gang Leader is hated by the Purple Mutineer because he killed his leader and his gang. He has quite a grudge for him and wants to kill him. Puck Puck was Purple Mutineer's friend until he died in The Consequences. They seem quite close as friends and might even considered each other the closest allies they had. When Floppy Purple Penguin arrived, Purple Mutineer believed it was Puck. Appearances Season 1 * The Alliance * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan * The Passage * The Leaders * The Chase Season 2 * The Reunion Kills Trivia: * He is the one who got the other Purple Republic Mutineers to rebel. * He, along with Survivor Man, Survivor Girl, Tuba Gang Leader, and Lil Jeffy are the only ones who actually seen the full body of the Hybrid Sea Monster. * Despite being purple, his colors sometimes show light purple, a unused color in the original Club Penguin. * His name "Purple Mutineer" was actually Puck's name but was used for him, since he was the only surviving Mutineer left. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies